<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream A Little by starrnobella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441646">Dream A Little</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella'>starrnobella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>2 Broke Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Days of Writing Challenge, Cupcakes, Gen, Teaching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline has always had big dreams for her friendship with Max and the cupcake shop. A fundraiser at the diner was the perfect place for Caroline to test out one of those dreams, no matter how much she knew Max would complain about hating it. Deep down, she knew Max loved her little dreams. </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50577542436/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max Black &amp; Caroline Channing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream A Little</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This is the thirty-first of my 31 stories as I work my way through Draco's Den, Excelsior Fanfiction, Hermione's Haven, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Melting Pot Fanfiction, NaNo's Misfits, and Wizarding Crossover Connection's 31 Days of Writing Fanfiction event. Each day is a brand new prompt and hopefully, each day will be a different fandom coming from me.</p><p>The challenge: A character doing your real life job. I'll be the first to admit this is a bit of a stretch since I don't bake for profit or teach people how to decorate cupcakes, but this was the first thing my mind was like oh yeah you can write this idea.</p><p>I hope you enjoy it!</p><p>Love always,<br/>~starr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Max, what are you doing?" Caroline groaned, rolling over in her bed and pulling a pillow over her head. It was the only thing she could do to block the sunlight from her eyes. "Why is it so bright in here? You hate sunlight."</p><p>"You know what I also hate?" Max grumbled, pulling the blankets off of Caroline's bed and tossing them onto the floor.</p><p>"Hey!" Caroline shouted. "What did I do to deserve that?"</p><p>"You signed me up to teach a cupcake decorating class at the diner for this stupid fundraiser that Han is putting on," Max huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You know how much I hate dealing with people."</p><p>Caroline sighed and sat up, pulling her pillow into her lap. "But think about how much you love baking and decorating cupcakes. Plus, Han is going to let us sell cupcakes during the other events for a profit."</p><p>"What's the house cut?" Max replied, furrowing her brow as she leaned up against the back of the sofa staring at her roommate.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Caroline replied, tilting her head to the side as she looked Max up and down. There was a sense of anger in the room, but Caroline knew the sense of impending doom, and danger was normal when Max was around.</p><p>Max leaned her head back and let out a groan. "Have I taught you nothing in the five years that we have lived together? You always ask for the house cut before you agree to any deals with Han."</p><p>"We haven't lived together for five years," Caroling said, shaking her head. "It's Han, Max. We've got him wrapped around our little finger. I'm sure he doesn't want a house cut."</p><p>"You fool, you fool!" Max said, waving her arms in the air as she walked away from the couch and into their small kitchen. She thought back over Caroline's words and looked at her over her shoulder. "Are you sure it hasn't been five years? Because if you ask me, it feels like longer."</p><p>Caroline rolled her eyes and crawled off her bed, shaking her head. "Only two years," she said, flashing a smile at Max as she walked past her into the kitchen. "After I get some coffee, I'll go get ready to head into the diner."</p><p>"We're out of coffee," Max hissed, snickering at the look on Caroline's face. "The teacher drank it all this morning after getting off the phone with Han when I found out about your little plan."</p><p>"You're going to love it, Max. I have a good feeling about today," Caroline replied.</p><p>"As good of a feeling as you did about dating my married pastry teacher?" Max asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back against the counter. She watched as Caroline gathered the clothes she wanted to wear today.</p><p>"Those were a different kind of feelings," Caroline said, glaring at Max. "I'm going to grab a quick shower, and then we can go to the diner to get ready."</p><p>"Just as long as you don't have a quickie with the showerhead," Max scoffed, tossing her head back with a laugh. She was going to pay for the comment later, but that was just the beginning of her revenge on Caroline for signing her up for this teaching gig. It meant she had to be nice to people. Just the thought sent shivers down Max's spine.</p><p>A few moments later, Caroline emerged from their bathroom, ready for the day and a smile on her face. Max snickered quietly to herself because she recognized that smile. Apparently, Caroline had finally figured out the definition of a quickie.</p><p>"Let's go, Max," Caroline said, picking up her purse. "The teacher can't be late for class."</p><p>"That's not the way I remember it in school," Max said, furrowing her brow as she wrapped her coat around her shoulders and made her way toward the door.</p><p>Caroline rolled her eyes and followed Max out of their apartment. The pair made their way to the diner. The whole trip, Caroline talked Max's ear off about how this was the perfect opportunity for the cupcake shop. All Max could hear was 'blah, blah, blah,' but she let Caroline dream. One of the two of them had to dream a little bit, and it certainly wasn't going to be Max.</p><p>"Max. Caroline. You're late," Han groaned, holding the door open for them.</p><p>"And you're short," Max said, shrugging her coat off her shoulders.</p><p>"Your students are getting very impatient," Han insisted, motioning toward the small group of people gathered in the diner.</p><p>"See, Max," Caroline said, nudging her with her elbow. "I told you that you'd have students. Now go out there and do what you do best! Decorate those cupcakes."</p><p>"Just know that I hate you," Max grumbled,</p><p>"I love you too, teach," Caroline said, patting her on the top of her head.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>